


Superboy: Una nueva vida

by KalK



Category: Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia Clark Kent, F/M, Loss of Identity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Esta historia esta ubicada en el universo de Superboy TV Series (1988 - 1992) en el capitulo Superboy...Lost. Donde Clark sufre amnesia, luego de lastimarse tratando de detener a un meteorito a toda velocidad. Esta historia, es un que hubiera pasado si...Superboy nunca recupera la memoria, en este universo al final del capítulo Jeremy el hijo de Marissa nunca le muestra el periódico donde aparece vestido de Superboy y con el titular "Superboy perdido", esto se debe a que el niño le había tomado cariño y este se dio cuenta que su madre sentía algo por el, parece que la cosa fue era mutua. Cuando la familia lo encontrarlo, el joven héroe estaba desnudo e herido, sin su uniforme. Este se había desintegrado, al momento de caer a la tierra.





	Superboy: Una nueva vida

**Superboy: Una nueva vida**

****

Gerard Christopher es Clark Kent / Superboy

Sarah Essex es Marissa

Paul Sutera es Jeremy

Historia escrita por: Kal-K 2.0

Hoy les presento: Una nueva vida

* * *

 

Es de noche en medio de la nada.

Vemos la casucha donde viven en estos momento Marissa, su hijo Jeremy y ahora Clark. En el interior, esta la nueva familia que se había constituido como tal hace pocas horas. Los tres en una cama, debido que era la única cama que hay en su interior y debieron compartirla. Al rincón hacia la pared se encontraba el desmemoriado Clark, que se hacia llamar Jim White, a su lado su actual pareja Marissa y al lado de ella su hijo Jeremy.

Marissa abrazaba y acariciaba al desconocido "Jim", en realidad se sentía muy atraída por el. El joven de acero, aunque dormido sonreía ante las caricias de su actual pareja. Ella pensaba, ahora que todo se a solucionado es tiempo de dejar de ocultarse y volver a la civilización. Pero no a una ciudad, tal vez a un pequeño pueblo y recordó que tiene muy viejo que necesita ayuda con su granja, tal vez allí es donde deben ir. Marissa se dio cuenta que le gusta la vida tranquila, Jim parecía estar con su medio ambiente parece que se hubiera criado en una granja o algo parecido. Bueno mañana les diría a sus chicos la nueva ruta, hacia donde se dirigirán 

Al día siguiente...

En el interior de la casucha

Vemos a Marissa y su hijo, solos en la cama. "Jim" había despertado hace una hora y estaba practicando sus poderes, que hace un par de horas había descubierto. Aparte de practicar, fue a buscar leña para tener caliente su nuevo hogar. Se sentía tan bien, al estar al aire libre, es como que se hubiera criado en un lugar como ese o similar. Respiraba y exhalaba, se encontraba en paz, como que hubiera perdido un peso que tenía en los hombros.

Una hora después

El había guardado la leña dentro de casa, luego se quedo un poco más a fuera. Hasta que decidió volver a casa, mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que salía humo del caño de la estufa. Marissa había despertado, el sonrió ante esto y camino más rápido. Al abrir la puerta, la vio preparando el desayuno y Jeremy dormía. Ella se le quedo viendo, se sonrojo y le sonrió. A el le paso lo mismo, se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos la acercó a el y la beso apasionadamente, Marissa le respondía el beso y le acariciaba su hermoso cabello negro.

Jeremy había despertado hace poco y los miraba con una sonrisa, mientra pensaba - creo que hice bien, no decirle quien es. Menos mal que queme el periódico - al terminar de pensar esto en su cabeza, volvía a dormir. A la vez los dos adulto seguían besando con mucha pasión, ella se detuvo y se separo de el.

Pienso que es tiempo de volver a la civilización, como detuviste al padre de Jeremy

Clark le sonrió, ella se ve muy contenta - Ok, donde nos vamos? - pregunta Jim          

Tal vez, no se a tan civilizado. Pero es un lindo pueblo, vamos a ir a vivir con mi tío. El esta mayor y vive solo en una granja - le informa, un poco nerviosa

Clark "Jim" asiente - me parece bien - al escuchar esto, ella corre hacia el y lo abraza

Pensé que te gustaría, me di cuenta en poco tiempo que te gusta la tranquilidad y este ambiente en general - le contestaba, a la vez que sentía su maravilloso olor y acariciaba sus músculos, mientras bajaba su mano hacia su entrepierna - allí tendremos privacidad, para que estemos solos en nuestra cama - le susurraba al oído y el se sonrojaba ante lo que le decía, como también por la forma en que lo tocaba

Continuara...

 


End file.
